The Crystal Vanguard Rises
by Drake The Dragon
Summary: Skarner, The Crystal Vanguard, just got to League Of Legends, picked for the League. Like everyone knows, people starting League Of Legends for the first time are going to be such noobs. True, true. Keep on reading. I dont own these characters, Riot Games does.
1. Chapter 1 : Awake!

He just got into his sleep, thinking of such wonderful things that  
would happen in his dreams. But, it was a turn about, it wasn't a  
dream.

He opened his eyes, glancing through his visions. He saw himself  
laying down, on the cold red carpet. Seeing himself, inside some kind  
of fancy mansion. He stood up on his 4 legs, seeing through the  
distance, seeing anyone waiting for him. Instead, golden double doors  
appeared far from him, in the render. Around him, were tall, white  
columns, standing high, like guards. He slowly walked to the doors,  
completely confused and frustrated. He went up behind the doors,  
looking from top to bottom. The golden lines edge the doors. Patterns  
of animals appeared on top of it. He was amazed. What was this all  
for? Him? What did he do? How can he suddenly appear in this place? A  
lot of questions got into his mind. Just whirled, like an ignorant  
fly. He stopped thinking of these things and pushed the golden door.  
It was heavy, for a creature like him. He managed to get it open  
anyway. He saw a blue portal, just staying there. He was confused. He  
walked into it, seeing 4 other champions beside him, as if they're  
waiting for him.  
"Skarner!"  
He turned, looking at a female. She was holding out a crossbow, with,  
what seems to be a blue bird, on her shoulder.  
"You come with me to bot."  
Skarner just stood there rooted. He followed anyways.  
"Ziggs, you go mid."  
"Again? Can I change?"  
"No!"  
Ziggs went to middle path, murmuring to himself. Skarner took a glance  
at the female again, she was ordering the players where to go.  
"Volibear and Darius, go top."  
"Alright."  
The 2 of them went to the top lane. Leaving Skarner and her alone.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go go!"  
Skarner was frustrated. He walked into the lanes, going to the middle  
of the map. The female was behind him.  
"You know how to fight right?"  
Skarner just looked at her, seemingly confused. She face-palmed.  
"Ok, just follow my lead."  
She went into the grass, seemingly disappearing, Skarner went inside  
too, encountering another champion, Master Yi, fighting her. Skarner  
let out his ice shard at the champion, giving him the first kill of  
the game. She looked at Skarner  
"Don't kill steal."  
"Ok, sorry. I didn't get to catch your name."  
"Name's Quinn. You must be new here."  
"You could tell."  
Quinn held up a grin at Skarner. She looked out the grass. Seeing  
Ashe, attacking the minions. Quinn jumped out, attacking Ashe with all  
her might. Skarner joined in. Ashe has nowhere to go but to fight.  
When Ashe's health almost finished, Skarner let loose, giving the kill  
to Quinn.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Have you ever played a game before?"  
"Game? What game?"  
Quinn saw Skarner, startled.  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't know. I was asleep the other day, I woke up in a beautiful  
mansion, I opened the gates, got into a portal, then meet you a-"  
A frost arrow shot Skarner, causing Skarner to lose health.  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
"It will, and does. Let's kill her."  
"Right."  
Skarner went for the bushes, ganking. Quinn kept on scaring them away.  
Skarner get the last kills, given by Quinn. Soon, Skarner's kills were  
7, death by 0. Quinn killed 4, death by 0. The bottom lane was  
extraordianary, seemingly to win.


	2. Chapter 2 : Gentleman Of The Void

It has been 30 minutes since the team started. They up upon the Nexus.  
Quinn explained everything to Skarner, making him get it. Soon after.  
The Nexxus' diamond whirled around, and let out an explosive booming  
sound.  
"Victorious!"  
Volibear shouted, clanging his armor. Quinn just smiled at him. The  
team returned in, what seems to be, a lobby. Skarner was just  
exhausted. He saw another door on the end, with the word exit on top  
of it. He pushed the door to see an even bigger lobby. The champions  
go around, like in circles. Then, a suspicious man came to Skarner.  
"Greetings, fellow champion."  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"I'm Cho'Gath, Gentleman Of The Void, you can call me Mister Gath"  
"Cho? Cho! Is that you?"  
"You know me? That's unbelievably remarkable!"  
Skarner let out a face at him.  
"Cho, stop pretending."  
Cho'Gath took off his monocle  
"Alright you got me."  
"What are you doing in that fancy costume?"  
"It's called a skin thank you very much. I told you, you will be  
picked for League Of Legends."  
"Picked?"  
Cho'Gath put his monocle on.  
"Yes, picked, indeed. It's a rare opportunity I tell you."  
"I could see that. When did you get picked?"  
"When this ever began."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I was here from Alpha till Omega."  
Cho'Gath's name suddenly appeared in a battle, Skarner's too.  
"You're joining me? Great!"  
"On?"  
"Another, exciting game!"  
"Oh bother."  
Cho'Gath and Skarner went into the room which says their names. They  
got into to see a portal. Then, Skarner went into the same room he did  
before, the golden doored, mansion. He quickly open the doors,  
revealing a portal, he got into it, seeing Cho'Gath, Quinn and 2  
others.  
"Skarner! You're here again?"  
"Yeah, lol."  
"Hey Cho!"  
A champion called out. She was holding out, which seems to be, a wand,  
a stick. She seems happy. I guess she's always happy.  
"Lux! Glad to see your presence here!"  
"You know her?"  
"Yeah."  
Then Quinn looked at Skarner.  
"Wait, you know Cho?"  
"Yes, I'm his best friend in my own wor-"  
Skarner looked at himself, strangely feeling something. He looked at  
the Nexus, seeing his own petrified image.  
"Why am I yellow and orange?!"  
"It's a skin dummy."  
Lux called out.  
"Where's my crystal?"  
"Ah! You're a sand scorpion."  
"Sand? Dafuq!"  
"It's fine. Calm down, its just a skin."  
"Alright.. Alright.."  
"Just see Cho, he has a skin."  
Lux pointed at Cho'Gath. Skarner looked at Cho with his gentleman  
costume. Then, a sound came out of nowhere."  
"MINIONS WILL SPAWN IN 30 SECONDS!"  
"We gotta go! Girls top! Me and Garen (looks like the other champion  
is Garen) bottom! Skarner middle!"  
Skarner scurried through the lane, holding his breath. He hid in the  
near bushes.  
"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!"  
Skarner murmured to himself.  
"Oh no, I'm alone, what if I die?"  
Skarner saw another champion. His skin was blue, holding out a book  
and a big scroll of paper on his back. He seemed like a noob, he just  
kept on fighting the minions. Then.  
"FIRST BLOOD!"  
Cho'Gath and a black ghost's face appeared. Skarner shouted out.  
"GOOD JOB!"  
The blue character traced out where the sound comes from, it seems near.  
"Oh damn."  
Skarner said under his breath. He shot a crystal shard at the blue  
creature. Hitting him hard. He kept on fighting, the blue creature  
won't stop. Then,  
"YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY!"  
"Ok."  
The game went on for another 20 minutes. Being victorious for the 20 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Down

"Victory!"  
Cho'Gath said, dancing.  
"Cho, I didn't know you can dance?"  
"You could."  
Cho'Gath was moving his hands left and right, his other 2 spines  
strucking from his back is doing the other way (If you know Cho'Gath,  
you know what he does).Then, Skarner tried to dance. He was moving his  
legs from left to right, jumping up and down, moving his claws and  
tail (Again, If you know Skarner, you know what he's doing).  
The 5 of them returned to the lobby, the other champions were all just  
walking round, just as they did.  
"Ok, I got to go. We could meet next time, bye!"  
"Bye Quinn!"  
Quinn was walking the other way, to the exit. She was talking with  
Valor. At the end, Skarner chuckled, hearing what Valor was saying. It  
goes like this.  
"Valor, what do you see up there?"  
"Jarvan."  
"Jarvan who?"  
Valor whispered something on Quinn's ear. Then, Quinn hit a big slap  
at Valor's face.  
"Valor!"  
Then, Quinn disappeared. Skarner look at Cho'Gath, smiling.  
"You like he-"  
"Cho, you're always talking nonsense, its unbearable."  
"Sorry bout that."  
"Where is your apprentice? Kog?"  
"Oh Kog'Maw? He's a gentleman now, I could say."  
"Oh really?"  
"Truthfully. He is not much aggressive anymore."  
Suddenly, Kog'Maw appeared from the distance, wearing black shirt, and  
black pants, he was walking on a stick.  
"My, My.. You look magnificent!"  
"Indeed, thank you for your compliment."  
Kog'Maw was drinking his glass of red wine.  
"Is that red wine?"  
Skarner has to ask.  
"Yes, truly exquisite. You must be Mister Skarner!"  
"Yes, that's me."  
"I've heard a lot about you. Welcome to League Of Legends."  
"Thank you, it's a nice place here."  
Skarner whispered to Cho'Gath.  
"You did a great job training this lad, I'm impressed."  
Cho'Gath thanked him, with a certain thank you. Kog saw Skarner deep  
in the eyes. His 2 eyes, red, glared at him, sharply, at Skarner's  
pale, yellow eyes. Skarner was frustrated. What is he doing? He  
thought. Then, Kog'Maw turned away.  
"Anyways, I'm off to work."  
"Work?"  
"Yes, I work as a boss in a restaurant, you should come!"  
"No, I'm full."  
"You Cho?"  
"Sure. I'm always hungry!"  
Kog'Maw smiled and walked away. Before Cho'Gath follow Kog'Maw, he  
turned to Skarner.  
"You join me or join another game."  
Skarner looked at the game room, seeming terrified. He scurried,  
following Cho'Gath. Kog'Maw turned back, seeing two of them, then,  
looking suspiciously at Skarner.  
"I thought you weren't hungry?"  
"I could eat some."  
Skarner aimed a smile at Kog'Maw.  
"Alright then."  
Kog'Maw smiled back. 3 of them walked to the restaurant, seeing a lot  
of people there.  
"Wow, you got a lot of customers!"  
"Yeah. The food must be delicious!"  
"Indeed."  
The 3 walked into the kitchen, seeing the busy chef.  
"How are you doing chef?"  
"Fine Mister Kog, everything is perfectly fine."  
"Alright."  
The 3 kept on walking through the kitchen doors, revealing a small  
office, and a bookshelf, filled with books, from A to Z, from old ones  
to new ones. Cho scrolled through the books, Kog sat on his chair,  
like a boss. Skarner looked around. He took out a book and read  
through the pages. The pages were extremely old. The pages were almost  
tore off, the cover was dusty, the title, was just old. Skarner can't  
read it. Skarner turned to look at Kog, puffing on his cigarette.  
"Kog, do you even read these books? It looks quite old."  
"Well of course! Long time ago. I just put it there for saving, for collection."  
Skarner turned back. He saw a spider, hanging on its web behind the  
book. Skarner dropped the book, leaving Cho and Kog looking at him  
strangely.  
"Euhh! Insects!"  
"What's the matter with you and insects?"  
Cho questioned.  
"Its really creepy to see them crawl and... just... its really..."  
Skarner stammered. Its true, he doesn't like insects, eventhough he's  
a scorpion. Skarner returned the book to its place, closing the  
8-legged insect. Then, the 3 of them heard a sound from outside.  
"What was that?"  
3 of them exchanged glances, then ran outside the restaurant. The  
summoners were all running away, in panic all the way. The 3 looked at  
the sky. It was pitch black, which has never happened before. Skarner  
try to ask them what was going on, one by one. Then, one replied,  
shouting.  
"It's-"  
The black, thick shadow turned into a gigantic, worm-like creature. It  
has 12 eyes, blood red. Its body has spikes all over. It spits black  
liquid that destroys a champions body. It gobbles up, what seems to  
be, Poppy. The creature launched the girl up and gobble it. She died  
just like that. The creature was rumbling, snared, giving time for the  
3 to escape. 3 of them ran quickly to the exit. The others were left  
behind. The creature emerged from the lobby, down the streets. He  
smacked up the champions, running slow. More or less, everyone was  
took up, eaten by the gigantic black creature. The 3 were running  
fast. Ahead of them, Ziggs, Quinn, Ryze, Lux, Ashe, Annie, Katarina,  
Darius, Garen, Teemo. They were safe from the black creature. Going  
into the outskirts of the League Of Legends city, the wild forest.  
They ran as fast as they can, in a group. Until they reach a small  
plot of land, surrounded by trees, logs and rivers. The 3 catched up  
just in time.  
"Wow.. What was.. That?"  
"What was what?"  
Katarina replied Skarner's question.  
"The black creature."  
"That's Lance Nashor."  
Ryze replied.  
"Wait.. Nashor?"  
"Yes. Baron Nashor's father."  
"Why did he came here?"  
"I don't know. It only says that in my book."  
"I hope the others are safe."  
"I don't think your hopes would even come true."  
Riven appeared before them.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"They're all dead. All of them, destroyed."  
"What now then. The League Of Legends is destroyed."  
Lux replied.  
"Should we just return to our respective places?"  
Teemo asked with his soft little voice. Then, the shouts began.  
"DEMACIA!"  
Garen, Lux and Quinn shouted out, starting off.  
"NOXUS!"  
Darius and Katarina shouted out.  
"VOID!"  
Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw shouted out.  
"YORDLES!"  
Ziggs and Teemo shouted out.  
"FRELJORD!"  
Ashe shouted out.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Annie stopped them, ending it. That was weird.  
"Guys, we need to be serious about this. League Of Legends is gone. We  
need to stop that destructive monster."  
"How?"  
Skarner asked.  
"That's the point. We need to kill that beast and save the League Of Legends."  
"It's going to be a long way, Annie."  
Ashe said.  
"It won't be if we work together."  
Annie hesitated. They all look at each other strangely, confused.  
"Like how Tibbers and I do, right Tibbers?"  
Annie threw Tibbers up high, transforming him into a giant, patched  
up, living bear. The bear replied with a roar.  
"Demacia and Noxus? Not a chance."  
Garen said.  
"Hmph! Like we need you?!"  
Darius replied.  
"Oh yeah?!"  
Garen shouted out at him.  
"CUT IT OUT! GOD! CAN YOU PEOPLE JUST STICK TOHETHER ALREADY?!"  
Skarner shouted at them. All went silent. The sun is burning down.  
"Look, its almost night. We need to work together to build this place alright?"  
They all nodded. Skarner started making plans, who does what.


	4. Chapter 4 : Resources

"Darius!"  
"What?"  
"Your axe good for trees?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Try it."  
Skarner pointed his claws to a nearby tree. Darius looked at it, up  
and down. He swung his axe at it, directly falling it apart into 2  
wooden pieces.  
"Yeah. Keep doing that until... about... 7 until 9 trees."  
"Alright."  
Annie was making fire. Katarina threw some wooden sticks to her, for  
her to burn it. The others were just sitting there, talking.  
"Teemo and Ashe. You guys go to the wild and find food."  
"Food? Meat?"  
Teemo questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Come on Ashe, lets go."  
He happily skipped into the forest, with Ashe behind his back.  
When they are gone, Skarner thought to himself, what about the others?  
"Garen, go cut some trees with Darius."  
Garen put his sword down, as if in rage. Skarner knew what was going  
to happen. He called out.  
"I am not, going to work, with, a, Noxian!"  
"You're not! You are working with Lux!"  
"Oh right."  
"Lux and Garen, go cut some trees."  
Skarner looked at Quinn and Ziggs.  
"Quinn, you are going to be our scout. Tell Valor to search the place  
out. Find what there is."  
"Alright."  
"Ziggs, do me a favor."  
"Yeah?"  
"Your nuke up?"  
"Yeah."  
"Throw it to the destroyed League Of Legends. Try to damage that Nashor a bit."  
Ziggs took out his nuke and threw it up high. It reached the destroyed  
place, leaving nothing, but a grey mushroom, floating up high.  
"Good, keep doing that."  
Skarner looked at Riven, then to her sword.  
"Riven, you need a new sword."  
"Yes I know."  
Then, Skarner called out.  
"Anyone here can find good resource material?"  
"I can."  
Ryze and Kog'Maw said.  
"Alright, you both try to find it, Riven, you come with them. And Cho,  
come with me."  
Cho'Gath came to Skarner. Skarner whispered to Cho'Gath.  
"Alright. I want you to take a look out at these peeps. I don't want  
to hear anyone fighting. If they do, call me. I will also be on the  
lookout, alright?"  
Cho answered with a slight nod. Then, everyone's off to work.


	5. Chapter 5 : Demacians and Noxians

Darius kept swinging his axe at the trees. Garen saw him. Darius  
looked back. Garen pick up his huge sword and twisted it, breaking a  
lot of trees. Garen turned back at him, gave him a smirk. Darius  
looked at the trees. He twisted his axe. The trees fall by his sides.  
Garen looked at him, jealousy raged him. Garen used his ultimate skill  
on the trees, bringing the ground down. Cho saw him. Darius used his  
ultimate on the trees, bringing the ground below down.  
"YOU CANT DEFEAT ME DEMACIAN!"  
"NEITHER SHALL YOU NOXIAN!"  
"Rotten Flesh!"  
"Wretched Being!"  
"You have an armor which shows that you are weak!"  
"You have a weapon that shows you are nothing!"  
"You smell like fish!"  
"You smell like broccoli!"  
"Stop it you two!"  
Garen and Darius looked at Cho infront of them.  
"Get back to work! You are wrecking the place. Be like Lux for once!"  
The 2 looked at Lux. She was still cutting the trees down. She turned  
to look at them.  
"What?! What do you 2 want?!"  
"Uhh.. Mmm.."  
The 2 tried to act as if nothing happened.  
"You two get back, I don't want to see you two fighting again."  
Cho'Gath left them. Seeing up to conditions, its not working well.  
Lux saw Darius and Garen. Its time to show them how real people work.  
She threw her light bomb behind them. It blows up, throwing them down.  
Lux quicly get back to business.  
"LUX!"  
"What?"  
"Stop trolling us!"  
"Who is?"  
"You are"  
"Where's proof?"  
"You know what? Forget this."  
Darius shouted out at them.  
"Can we just work normally? Be friendly or something?"  
"Fine. You called it."  
They three continued working.


	6. Chapter 6 : Monster? As if

Teemo and Ashe was still walking in the woods, finding any animals on range.  
"Where are these meat?"  
Teemo asked.  
"I don't know. This forest seemed stranger than the ones at home."  
Ashe replied  
"That's because you live in the icy forests."  
"No. I mean the trees."  
Teemo took a glance at the trees. The trees seemed dark. It has  
scratches on it. Then, Ashe saw a much stranger one. It has a green  
gooey liquid stuck to its barks.  
"Hmm? I wonder where this comes from."  
Ashe said. Teemo came to her and have a look.  
"Oh no.."  
Then, a loud growl was near them.  
"Wow! What was that?!"  
The growl became bigger and bigger. Ashe came to the sound. Teemo  
wanted to go back, but he can't leave Ashe. The purple worm emerged  
from the ground. Its 12 eyes brightens, aiming at Ashe and Teemo.  
"That's Nashor!"  
Ashe quickly took her arrow. The worm threw a big spit at the bow and  
arrow, throwing them away from Ashe's hands. Teemo took out his  
blinding dart. He shot it at the worm, but the worm just spit to the  
dart, burning it.  
"Uhh.. Arghh.. What now?"  
Teemo was frustrated. Ashe has her bow back.  
"Die you beast!"  
Ashe shot out his ultimate at Nashor, making him frozen. When the ice  
breaks, the Nashor turned around from their foes, looking at the blank  
view.  
"Huh? What happened?  
Ashe came closer to the worm. The worm was sobbing. Wait.. sobbing?  
"Nashor?"  
"Leave me alone!"  
The worm replied with a shout. Ashe was shocked. The Nashor can talk to her.  
"Uhh, Mr. Nashor? Are you alright?"  
"No! I'm never alright!"  
The worm start sobbing again. Teemo came to Ashe.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! You don't need to know!"  
The worm replied to Teemo's question to Ashe.  
"Come on Nashor. We can cheer you up."  
Ashe stroked the monster's scaly skin. The worm turned around to see them.  
"I was trying to talk to you... then... you started firing bolts at me!"  
The worm shed another tear. Ashe was dumb-struck.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Nashor."  
"It's alright."  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"My father. He is wrecking the whole League Of Legends."  
"Yes, we know that."  
"It's all my fault."  
"Why?"  
"I told him the story where you champions all tried to kill me, with  
your swords and arrows and magic. He became furious and took  
everything from Riot Games."  
"Wait, can you walk without your hole?"  
The Nashor got out of his hole.  
"Yes. I can."  
He replied.  
"What's your name?"  
"Nashor. Baron Nashor."  
"Ahh, right."  
Teemo said.  
"We need to report this to Skarner."  
Ashe said. The Nashor saw her, got back to his hole and hid.  
"Baron? Uhh.. Baron?"  
"I'm not going to that Skarner!"  
"Why?"  
"He freezes me every single time!"  
"No! He's trying to rebuild the League Of Legend. Trying to stop your  
father. That's why me and Teemo are here."  
Baron popped his head out of his tinny hole.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
He got out of his hole.  
"Alright. If he freezes me, I'll kill him."  
"Fine. Deal."  
Baron doesn't have hands. He licked Ashe's face for a shake.  
"Ahh! It tickles."  
"Lol."  
The Nashor followed the two to the camp site. I guess not every  
aggressive animal is really aggressive. They all have feelings. Like  
how Baron has.


	7. Chapter 7 : Caitlyn

"Where is it?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Gahh! This is taking forever."  
"A miner needs patience. Shut up."  
Ryze, Kog'Maw and Riven were still on the road, complaining about how  
the search is. Obviously, its hard. They're discussing about their  
findings. Well, Riven isn't even near of being a miner. She's a more  
warrior type of girl. So far, they haven't got anything, at all.  
They're just in the forest, finding starting places. So far, none was  
found.  
"Gahh! Where is it?!"  
Riven kicked a small pebble. The pebble went on rolling.  
"Stay calm."  
The pebble kept on rolling and rolling, when it stops at something  
underground. A sound of clip was heard.  
"What was that?"  
Riven came nearer to the pebble. A trap! There was mushed cupcake on  
it. Kog'Maw came near to it. He put his finger on the mashed cupcakes.  
He tasted it.  
"Hmm.. Blueberry.. Fusion.. Yordles.. Yordles!"  
"What? What about them?"  
"Caitlyn made this trap. She must be alive."  
"Huh? Really?"  
A bullet came straight to Riven. She moved her sword to the direction,  
blocking it. Caitlyn was ahead of them.  
"Huh! Such humans here. What are you doing here?"  
"Cait! You survived it?"  
"Survived what?"  
"Lance Nashor?"  
"What are you talking about? I was out in the woods practicing."  
"League Of Legends is gone!"  
"In your dreams."  
"Lance Nashor destroyed it."  
"Lance? Let me guess, you are making this up."  
"No! Cait! This is real."  
"Pfft. As if. Here, let me go to the League Of Legends home."  
The 3 followed Caitlyn to the destroyed scene. Caitlyn was shocked to  
see the wreck.  
"What happened."  
"Gahh.. That's what I told you."  
They heard a roaring sound.  
"That's just Baron."  
"Its Lance."  
"Lance Nashor? Who the he-"  
The worm like creature emerged from the opposite forest. Looking at  
his foes, they charged for them.  
"Let's do what every logical person would do."  
Kog'Maw said to them.  
"What?"  
Caitlyn asked.  
"Run."  
They ran, into the forests, non-stop. They kept on running and  
running, not knowing, where to go. They just kept running in a group.  
When one fell.  
"Arghh! My foot!"  
Riven screamed.  
She just splintered her leg, from a big tree trunk. She heard Lance  
shouting at her.  
"Come on Riven!"  
"I can't! My foot hurts too much."  
Ryze rolled his eyes. He took Riven on top of his head, bringing the  
heavy warrior to safety. When Lance's voice wasn't heard anymore, they  
stopped to gasp some air.  
"Damned beasts."  
Caitlyn pouted.  
"I know right?!"  
Ryze replied.  
"Who is that Lance worm anyway?"  
"Baron's father."  
"Oh bother."  
"Let's go to the camp, its much more safe there."  
The 4 walked back to the camp, reporting on what they've found.


	8. Chapter 8 : Baron sticks with us

Skarner was seeing the people work. They are doing good enough, other  
than the things that occured between the Demacians and Noxians.  
Skarner looked through the forest, thinking.  
"Where are Ashe and Teemo?"  
Then. Ashe suddenly came to his visions. Teemo followed.  
"Ashe! Where's the food?"  
"We didn't get any food."  
Ashe replied  
"What?!"  
"We only brought a large one."  
Teemo replied.  
The gigantic worm stepped ahead. Skarner looked at him, shocked.  
"Stand back! Let me freeze him."  
Skarner striked his ulti on Baron, freezing him. When it breaks, Baron  
looked at Skarner, raged.  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU! LITTLE INSECT!"  
Baron took Skarner up, choking him. Skarner can't breathe. He can only  
see Baron's eyes crossed at him. He is awaiting his death. He wondered  
why the other's weren't attacking him. Then, Ashe called out.  
"Baron Nashor! Stop it!"  
"We had a deal!"  
"Well, he doesn't know the deal yet."  
Baron looked at Skarner. He threw him back to the ground. Skarner's  
back is on severe pain.  
"Arghh! What deal?!"  
Skarner asked Ashe  
"If you freeze him, he'll kill you."  
Ashe replied.  
"Alright fine. What do you bring him here anyway?"  
"He needs to explain something."  
Ashe explained.  
"Nashors can't talk."  
"You don't know much about us Skarn. What you know is how powerful we  
are in the Rift."  
Baron said to him. Skarner was dumb-struck.  
"Wh -Wh- What do you need Baron?"  
"I need to talk to you, about my father."  
"Who? Lance?"  
The worm replied with a slight nod. He explained the same story he  
told to Ashe and Teemo.  
"Ahh. Don't worry about it Baron. We'll stop him."  
"So there's a we?"  
"We can't do it without you Baron. We are just normal champions. You  
are a legend!"  
"You could say so. Ok. I'm in."  
"Good. We are the only ones left. Who escaped the ambush from your  
father. There's not much we can do."  
Baron nodded.  
"So what do I do?"  
"I want you to just stand guard. Tell me if there's anything going on."  
"Alright."  
Baron just stood there, rooted, as if his hole was there. Then,  
Skarner looked at the two.  
"So, how are we going to survive without food?"  
"Sorry. Baron ma-"  
Baron turned to Skarner.  
"Food? I got plenty."  
Baron coughed, cleaning his mouth. Then, he launched out 10 steaks  
from his mouth. It all fell to the ground. They looked at him,  
wide-eyed.  
"H- H- How did you do that?"  
"Like I said. You don't know much about us Nashors. We are special  
beings. Go dig in!"  
The champions all took their share, eating it until they're full,  
except for Riven, Kog'Maw and Ryze with Caitlyn. They're still out  
there in the forest. It was a long way for them. They are as tired as  
ever.


End file.
